Metal Sonic 3.0
For the Metal Sonic 3.0 models in the Archie Comics, see Metal Sonic v3.0. |species = Robot |gender = None |creator = Dr. Eggman Nega |color scheme = Black, yellow, gray, red |eye color = Red irises with black sclera |alignment = Evil |dislikes = |skills = *Flight *Copying opponents' abilities *Super speed |moves = *Copycat **Chaos Control **Chroma Camo **ESP **Sonic Boom *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump |ability type = }} Metal Sonic 3.0 is a character that appears in Sonic Rivals 2. It is Dr. Eggman Nega's improved edition of Metal Sonic, which acts as a rival to its predecessor. Appearance Although it uses the same body model as Metal Sonic, the only thing different about the two are the colors; Metal Sonic 3.0 is colored black where Metal Sonic is colored blue, it also has black feet with a yellow stripe as opposed to Metal Sonic's red with white stripe. 3.0 also has a yellow outline around its eyes and three parallel vertical yellow stripes starting from its muzzle to the top of 3.0's spine. Interestingly, the outside of 3.0's ears are colored a silver gray, as opposed to black. History Metal Sonic 3.0 was made to awaken the Ifrit and raced Shadow the Hedgehog/Metal Sonic/Silver the Hedgehog/Espio. When either one reached the Ifrit, Metal Sonic 3.0 tried to stop them from destroying the Ifrit and attacked them. Once the Ifrit was defeated, Metal Sonic 3.0 was either destroyed or trapped in the Ifrit's dimension. Relationships Allies *Dr. Eggman Nega Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Espio the Chameleon *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog Trivia *A Metal Sonic 3.0 action figure was proposed by Jazwares as a simple repaint of the already existing 3.75 inch Metal Sonic toy, similar to the Silver Sonic proposal. This idea was rejected by Sega. *Despite being another inspiration from the image and DNA of the original Sonic, the two never actually fought or met, making this one of the only Metal Sonics that was never faced by Sonic. *Metal Sonic 3.0's colors, black with yellow stripes, are the same as G-merl (from Sonic Advance 3) and a Shadow Android (from ''Shadow the Hedgehog'''s multiplayer), both of whom are doppelgangers of other characters. *Metal Sonic 3.0's colors are actually just Metal Sonic's "Leather" costume from Sonic Rivals, with a painted head. **The original "Leather" costume can even be used for Metal Sonic in Sonic Rivals 2, under the name of 2.0, by winning his trophy in Multiplayer. *In Sonic Rivals 2, Metal Sonic 3.0's name and picture are displayed the same as Metal Sonic's, since he is just a palette swap of Metal Sonic. *A Mach outfit for Metal Sonic in Sonic Rivals 2 can be obtained to make him look like Metal Sonic 3.0 by successfully copying every other rival's signature move. *In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series published by Archie Comics, the original Metal Sonic, Shard, was rebuilt and given a new paint job that greatly resembles that of Metal Sonic 3.0. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007